Duels against the Dark Signers
by Winxfan1
Summary: The Robo-Tunes go up against the former Dark Signers
1. Chapter 1

Duels against the Dark Signers I: Return of the Dark Signers.

On Mobius, in the year 3236, the Mavericks were learning how to Duel and the Robo-Tunes, robot clones of 5 cartoon characters, learned the best combos of their powers in only a matter of days. They figured in order to beat their better halves, they would need the powers of darkness to enhance their own. Robo-Daffy found something interesting.

"The Dark Signers." said Robo-Daffy.

"Who they?" asked Robo-Taz.

Robo-Marvin explained: "The Dark Signers were the leaders of the army of shadows and their key cards were known as the Earthbound Immortals. 5000 years passed since their first battle and each Earthbound Immortal took possession of a human, willing or not. Each of them suffered their defeat at the hands of a different signer."

"Once we have their powers we can prove to be better than our organic selves," said Robo-Daffy. "And we will be the most powerful soldiers in master Omegus' army."

"But how do we find them?" asked Robo-Minerva. "Where are they now?"

"They were resurrected in 7 humans. Only 5 were reincarnated but have no memory of ever being Dark Signers." explained Robo-Lola.

"Then we remind them of who they were, beat them in duels and yank their powers right out of their bodies." Explained Robo-Marvin.

"We'll each take one, after the meet and greet." said Robo Daffy. "I'll take on Grieger. Robo-Taz can take Devack, Robo-Marvin will battle Kalin. And I think it'll be interesting to pit blonde against the raven-haired. Wouldn't you agree girls?"

"Fine." said Robo-Minerva "But I want to take on Misty."

"That means I'm stuck with Carly." said Robo-Lola.

"Got a problem with that?" asked Robo-Daffy.

"No." said Robo-Lola.

"Then let's move out!" shouted Robo-Daffy.

With that, they head to the 5D's universe via a dimensional portal created by Cyber Peacock. Devack was teaching at a university, but during his break, he was grabbed by a hand made of dirt and dragged under the surface of the Earth. Grieger was relaxing in his village, until a water gusher grabbed him and dragged him into a wormhole. Kalin was in Satisfactown but a thunderstorm came in and a hand made of lightning grabbed him. Misty was on a world tour but soon she was engulffed in flames. As she was burning, her molecules began to shift into another dimension. As for Carly Carmine, she was wondering why Jack hadn't picked up any of her calls. Then she was blown by the wind into a black hole.

The five former dark signers were in a gigantic magic circle that reactivated trace samples of their powers. Their scleras turn black once again, their dark signs return, their clothes changed and thus, the Dark Signers were reborn. However, there was something odd about the dimension they were in.

"Now that we have returned from the great beyond." said Dark Kalin "And Roman appears to no longer be with us, I nominate myself as the new leader."

"What makes you qualified to be leader Kalin?" asked Devack.

"Hold on." said Dark Misty. "Girls are just as capable of being leaders as guys are."

"That's right." said Dark Carly. "I think I would make a great leader."

"I was talking about me!" exclaimed Dark Misty.

Then Devack, Kalin, Carly and Misty began to forge Duel desks out of the darkness and duel each other for leadership. Before it started however the forces of nature interviened.

"Welcome to your doom!"exclaimed 5 mysterious voices.

Then the way they came in was also used for the transports to their own demise.


	2. Chapter 2

The Hand of dirt that carried Devack away from the university placed him right in the middle of another dark world, where there was sand for miles. "Where am I?" asked Devack.

"Me home turf." said one of the five mysterious voices.

Just then, a whirlwind of sand and dirt appeared right in front of Devack. The whirlwind died down to reveal a robot clone of the Tasmanian Devil with bigger forearms and buffer legs.

"Me am Robo-Taz." said Robo-Taz. "Robo-Taz challenge Devack to Duel. Winner get losers powers."

"Very well. Robo-Taz is it?" said Devack. "But you have no idea what you've gotten yourself into."

A duel disk appeared right in front of Devack. He grabbed it, mounted it and prepared. Robo-Taz took the insignia on his forehead and mounted it on his arm. The insignia grew to duel disk size and provided Robo-Taz a deck of 80 cards.

Then Robo-Taz and Devack siad at the same time "Let's Duel."

"Robo-Taz go first." said Robo-Taz. "Robo-Taz draw."

Robo-Taz drew a card and though he had a good starting hand, but he thought he could do better.

"Robo-Taz play The Cheerful Coffin. Robo-Taz discard three monsters from hand." said Robo-Taz.

Robo-Taz discarded his Barrel Rock, Giant Soldier of Stone and Stone Dragon.

The Cheerful Coffin: Normal Spell Card. Effect: Discard up to 3 Monster Cards from your hand to the Graveyard.

Barrel Rock: Rock-Type, Earth Attribute, Level 4, ATK 1000, DEF 1300. Shouldering a pair of machine guns, this monster is unstoppable.

Giant Soldier of Stone: Rock-Type. Earth attribute, Level 3, ATK 1300, DEF 2000. A giant warrior made of stone. A punch from this creature has earth-shaking results.

Stone Dragon: Rock-Type, Earth attribute, Level 7, ATK 2000, DEF 2300. A dragon formed by huge boulders that are also used to attack the enemy.

"Robo-Taz play Pot of Greed to draw two more cards." said Robo-Taz. "Then Robo-Taz play Graceful Charity, which let's Robo-Taz draw three cards and discard two."

Robo-Taz drew his cards and discarded Minomushi Warrior and Gaia Plate the Earth Giant.

"Robo-Taz play 3 cards face down and finally, Robo-Taz play monster in Defense Mode. Robo-Taz end turn." said Robo-Taz.

Pot of Greed: Normal Spell Card: Draw 2 cards from your deck.

Graceful Charity: Normal Spell Card. Draw 3 Cards, then discard 2 cards.

Minomushi Warrior: Rock-Type, Earth Attribute, Level 4, ATK 1300, DEF 1200. A rock warrior that wields a heavy blade carved from stone.

Gaia Plate the Earth Giant: Rock-Type, Earth Attribute, Level 8, ATK 2800, DEF 1000. Effect: You can Special Summon this card by removing from play any 2 Rock-Type monsters in your Graveyard. During your Standby Phase, remove from play 1 Rock-Type monster in your Graveyard, or send this card to the Graveyard. Halve the ATK and DEF of any monster that battles with this card.

"I thought robots were supposed to be intelligent, not talk like neanderthals." said Devack.

"You just wait." thought Robo-Taz.

"It's my turn now. I draw." said Devack as he drew a card.

"Robo-Taz activate trap: Rock Bombardment. Now Robo-Taz pick Rock-Type monster from deck and send it to Graveyard." said Robo-Taz.

Robo-Taz picked Muka Muka and sent it to the Graveyard.

"Why do so?" asked Devack.

"To inflict 500 points of damage to your Life Points." answered Robo-Taz. "After that, Robo-Taz shuffle Robo-Taz deck."

The trap took effect and Devack was damaged. Robo-Taz then shuffled his deck.

Rock Bombardment: Normal Trap Card: Select 1 Rock-Type monster in your Deck and send it to the Graveyard. Inflict 500 damage to your opponent. Then shuffle the Deck.

Muka Muka: Rock-Type, Earth Attribute, Level 2, ATK 600, DEF 300. Effect: Increase the ATK and DEF of this card by 300 points for every card in your hand.

Robo-Taz: 4000  
Devack: 3500

"Impressive move. But you won't be so lucky next time." said Devack. "I summon Berserk Gorilla."

Berserk Gorilla came forth.

Berserk Gorilla: Beast-Type, Earth Attribute, Level 4, ATK 2000, DEF 1000. Effect: If this card is in face-up Defense Position on the field, destroy this card. The controller of this card must attack with this card if possible.

"Now my mighty ape, attack his monster!" shouted Devack.

Just as Devack's monster was about to attack the face down monster Robo-Taz played...

"Robo-Taz activate another Rock Bombardment Trap." said Robo-Taz.

This time Robo-Taz discarded his Moai Interceptor Cannons, inflicted damage to Devack and shuffled his deck again.

Moai Interceptor Cannons: Rock-Type, Earth Attribute, Level 4, ATK 1100, DEF 2000. Effect: Once per turn, you can flip this card into face-down Defense Position.

Robo-Taz: 4000  
Devack: 3000

The monster flipped face up. It was Morphing Jar.

Morphing Jar: Rock-type; Earth Attribute, Level 2, ATK 700, DEF 600. Effect: FLIP: Both players discard their hands, then draw 5 cards.

"Oops. You attack Robo-Taz' Morphing Jar. Now we discard cards from hand and draw new cards." said Robo-Taz.

Devack discarded his current hand and then he and Robo-Taz drew new hands of 5 cards.

"I hate to admit it, but I am impressed. This creature knew of his own monsters effect, so he got rid of his hand in order to replace it with a new one. But that will not stop me from winning." thought Devack.

"I'll end my turn with two face-down cards." said Devack.

"Before turn ends, Robo-Taz activate third Rock Bombardment." said Robo-Taz.

Robo-Taz then picked The Statue of Easter Island and the Rock Bombardment cycle repeats one last time.

The Statue of Easter Island: Rock-Type, Earth Attribute, Level 4, ATK 1100, DEF, 1400. A stone monument from Easter Island that launches laser blasts from its rock-hewn lips.

Robo-Taz: 4000  
Devack: 2500

"Robo-Taz turn. Robo-Taz draw." said Robo-Taz as he drew a card. Robo-Taz' hand looked very promising.

"Robo-Taz shake things up with Earthquake, to destroy Devack's gorilla." said Robo-Taz.

Earthquake: Normal Spell Card. Effect: Change all face-up monsters to Defense Position.

Devack was in shock to see this happen, since when Berserk Gorilla is switched to defense mode, it is destroyed.

"Now Robo-Taz play Cost Down and Robo-Taz ditch Stone Dragon to reduce all monsters in hand by 2 levels." said Robo-Taz.

Cost Down: Normal Spell Card. Effect: Discard one card from your hand. Reduce the Level of all Monster Cards in your hand by 2 until the End Phase of this turn.

"Now this guy rock you." said Robo-Taz. "Robo-Taz summon Granmarg the Rock Monarch!"

Granmarg the Rock Monarch: Rock-Type, Earth attribute, Level 6, ATK 2400, DEF 1000. Effect: When this card is Tribute Summoned, destroy 1 face-down card on the field.

"Robo-Taz also play The Shallow Grave and we each special summone one monster from our graveyards in face down defense mode." said Robo-Taz.

Shallow Grave: Nomal Spell Card. Effect: Each player selects a monster in their Graveyard and Special Summons it in face-down Defense Position.

Robo-Taz picked his monster from so many in his graveyard.

"He brought back one of his monsters from his graveyard, but since it's face down I can't tell which one. The only monster I have is my gorilla. No matter. With what I have planned he won't be able to survive for much longer." thought Devack as he brought back his gorilla.

"Robo-Taz attack Gorilla with Granmarg." said Robo-Taz as he does so.

"Robo-Taz end Robo-Taz turn by playing Canyon." said Robo-Taz.

Canyon: Field Spell Card. Effect: If a Rock-Type monster in Defense Position is attacked, double any Battle Damage to the controller of the attacking monster.

The entire dimension that Devack and Robo-Taz were in changed to that of a giant canyon. But Devack asked Robo-Taz a question.

"Why throw away so many monsters that could be helpful too you?" asked Devack.

"They will be." said Robo-Taz.

"If I don't take him seriously, I'll lose more than my powers." thought Devack.

"It's my move. I draw." said Devack as he drew a card.

"I summon Magician Ape in attack mode." said Devack.

Magician Ape appeared on the field.

Magician Ape: Beast-Type, Dark attriubute. Level 3, ATK 800. DEF, 1200. Effect: This card is also treated as a Spellcaster-Type monster. Once per turn, if this card is in face-up Attack Position, you can discard 1 card to take control of 1 face-up monster your opponent controls. You cannot change the Battle Position of that monster.

"Robo-Taz scared." said Robo-Taz.

"You will be, once I activate my ape's special ability. By discarding one card from my hand I can take control of your Granmarg." said Devack as he does so.

"Now I can destroy whatever monster you played with my ape." said Devack.

The monster his ape attacked was Robo-Taz' Morphing Jar.

"Gotcha!" shouted Robo-Taz.

Devack had to discard his hand again and then he and Robo-Taz each drew a new hand.

"It still leaves you open for a direct attack. Now go my Monarch." said Devack as the monarch attacked its former master.

Robo-Taz: 1600  
Devack: 2500.

"I end my turn." said Devack.

"Then Robo-Taz up." said Robo Taz as he drew a card.

His new hand looked great. Since he couldn't beat Granmarg, he could at least wait.

"Robo-Taz play Foolish Burial to send Robo-Taz' Valkyrion to graveyard." said Robo-Taz.

Foolish Burial: Normal Spell Card. Effect: Send 1 Monster Card from your Deck to the Graveyard.

Valkyrion the Magna Warrior: Rock-Type, Earth Attribute, Level 8, ATK 3500, DEF 3850. This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by Tributing "Alpha The Magnet Warrior", "Beta The Magnet Warrior", and "Gamma The Magnet Warrior" from your hand or your side of the field. You can Tribute this card to Special Summon "Alpha The Magnet Warrior", "Beta The Magnet Warrior", and "Gamma The Magnet Warrior" from your Graveyard.

"Robo-Taz play Different Dimension Capsule to pick special surprise for Devack." said Robo-Taz.

Different Dimension Capsule: Normal Spell Card. Effect: After this card is activated, it remains face-up on the field until your 2nd Standby Phase. Select 1 card from your Deck, then shuffle your Deck. Remove it from play and place it face-down. During your 2nd Standby Phase, destroy this card and add the removed card to your hand.

"Robo-Taz also play Nightmare's Steelcage, ending Robo-Taz' turn." said Robo-Taz

Nightmare's Steelcage: Normal Spell Card. Effect: This card remains face-up on the field for 2 of your opponent's turns. No monsters can attack. Destroy this card during your opponent's 2nd End Phase after this card was activated.

"Clever move, but that trick won't save you." said Devack.

"It's my turn." said Devack as he drew a card. But because of the steelcage Devack couldn't attack.

"Just one thing, why do they call you Robo-Taz anyway?" asked Devack.

"Robo-Taz thought Devack would never ask." said Robo-Taz.

Robo-Taz pulled off his nose and to Devack's surprise, Robo-Taz was a robot.

"Surprised? Devack should be." said Robo-Taz as he was putting his nose back on.

"Robo-Taz go next." said Robo-Taz as he drew a card.

"Robo-Taz just end turn." said Robo-Taz.

"Then it's my move." said Devack as he drew a card. He drew his Earthbound Immortal.

"It's good to see you again old friend." said Devack. "Ready to teach this fool a lesson?"

"Wait!"shouted Robo-Taz.

Robo-Taz snapped his fingers and brought forth spirits of neanderthals and ancient beasts.

"Since there no Duel Spirits, Devack use these for substitutes." said Robo-Taz.

That's very generous of you Robo-Taz and also foolish." said Devack "For now I sacrifice you Rock Monarch and my Magician Ape to set the stage for one of the mightiest creatures of all. Come forth Earthbound Immortal Cusillu!"

A giant stone heart appeared in the sky and absorbed the spirits of the ancient creatures and neanderthals. The energy around the heart began to take form of the giant monkey Cusillu.

Earthbound Immortal Cusillu: Beast-Type, Dark Attribute, Level 10, ATK 2800, DEF 2400. Effect: There can only be 1 "Earthbound Immortal" monster on the field. If there is no face-up Field Spell Card on the field, destroy this card. Your opponent cannot select this card as an attack target. This card can attack your opponent directly. If this face-up card you control would be destroyed by battle, you can Tribute 1 other monster you control instead, and halve your opponent's Life Points.

"Big monkey." said Robo-Taz

"On my next turn your end will be near." said Devack. "For now I will end my turn."

As Devack ended his turn the effects of Nightmare's Steelcage wore off.

"Robo-Taz next." said Robo-Taz as he drew his card. He also got the card he removed by Different Dimension Capsule. Robo-Taz began to smile menacingly.

"Now you done." said Robo-Taz.

"You must be kidding. None can stand up to my Earthbound Immortal." said Devack.

"Don't be sure." said Robo-Taz. "Robo-Taz remove from play all Rock-Type monsters in Graveyard to special summon MEGAROCK DRAGON!"

then stone colums sprouted from out of the earth and crumbled, forming into a monster that was almost bigger than Cusillu: a 4-legged dragon made of rocks.

Megarock Dragon: Rock-Type, Earth Attribute, Level 7, ATK ?, DEF ?. Effect: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by removing from play a Rock-Type monster(s) in your Graveyard. The original ATK and DEF of this card become the number of Rock-Type monsters you removed from play when you Special Summoned this card x 700.

Number of Removed Monsters = 11 x 700 = 7700

Megarock Dragon ATK and DEF = 7700

Robo-Taz was grinning with glee at the sight of his ultimate Behemoth.

"7700 Attack Points?!" exclaimed Devack "That's impossible, ! Unless..."

Devack Remembered that Robo-Taz was discarding his Rock-Type monsters from the start of the duel.

"You planned this from the start didn't you?!" said Devack.

"Robo-Taz not as dumb as Robo-Taz looks." said Robo-Taz. "Robo-Taz activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy Canyon."

Devack was shocked to know that he was being set up to be knocked down. Mysical Space Typhoon activated, the canyon turned to dust and Cusillu's abilities were gone. With Cusillu's abilites gone Devack was defenseless.

Mystical Space Typhoon: Quick-Play Spell Card. Effect: Destroy 1 Spell or Trap Card on the field.

Devack couldn't help but watch as Robo-Taz uses his Megarock Dragon to squash Cusillu like a bug.

Robo-Taz: 1600  
Devack: 0

Robo-Taz won the duel and Devack collapsed. Robo-Taz walked up to Devack and used a power draining spell to drain away Devack's Dark Signer powers and make them his own, leaving behind a Devack who has returned to normal. Robo-Taz was embued with Dark Signer energy and his eyes turned black and the mark of Cusillu appeared on his right arm.

"What have you done to me?" asked Devack.

"Take your powers cause Devack lose." answered Robo-Taz.

Robo-Taz then called forth a sand spiral to drag Devack into a mine in the far outskirts of Robotropolis.

"One down..." said Robo-Taz as he looked at his new Cusillu card "...four to go."


	3. Chapter 3

Dark Greiger awoke in a very unusual place, 10,000 leagues below the Mobian ocean.

"Where am I, and how did I get here?" asked Dark Greiger.

"Welcome to my home." said a mysterious voice.

Suddenly water flowed into the room and gathered in one place, taking on the form of a robotic Daffy Duck.

" I am Robo-Daffy, leader of the Robo-Tunes, master of water and all things related to it." said Robo-Daffy. "You know, your reputation as a duelist preceeds you Greiger."

"How do you know my name?" asked Dark Greiger.

"Rule 1 of combat:..." explained Robo-Daffy "...know more about your enemy than they know about themselves."

"Clever, now if you're done I'll take my leave." said Dark Greiger.

"Leave?" asked Robo-Daffy, "We're just getting started. Besides, we're at the bottom of the ocean. There's no way out."

"Are you serious?" asked Dark Greiger.

"As a pimple on prom night." said Robo-Daffy.

"What does that mean?" asked Dark Greiger.

"I'm dead serious." said Robo-Daffy. "But there is one way."

"And that is?" asked Dark Greiger

"A duel, winner takes the losers powers. And just to make it interesting, the rarest cards in their decks, including those of the Goodwin Brothers: Uru and Wiraqocha Rasca." explained Robo-Daffy.

"What?!" asked Dark Greiger.

Robo-Daffy then formed two bubbles of water. The bubbles popped revealing two glass cases. In each case is one Earthbound Immortal. The left holding Uru, the right holding Rasca.

"And where do I fit in all this?" asked Dark Grieger.

"I need the power of a Dark Signer to open these cases, and as the leader, I get the most powerful Earthbound Immortals there are." answered Robo-Daffy.

"Very well then." said Dark Greiger.

Both duelists prepared their Duel Disks. Dark Greiger created his out of the darkness and Robo-Daffy created his the same way Robo-Taz made his, with his maverick insignia. The decks were shuffled and the duel was on.

"Let's Duel." said Robo-Daffy and Dark Greiger.

"First move is mine. I draw." said Robo-Daffy. "I summon Mother Grizzly in Attack Mode, and I play a new card only we mavericks have."

Robo-Daffy showed a card with a melting pot on it.

"It's called Multi-field. It can let you play AS MANY FIELD SPELLS AS YOU WANT!" said Robo-Daffy. "And I'll play my 3 favorites: Umi, Umiirka and A Legendary Ocean."

The entire dimension turned into an underwater city.

"I'll end my turn." said Robo-Daffy.

Mother Grizzly: Beast-Warrior-Type, Water Attribute, Level 4, ATK 1400, DEF 1000. Effect: When this card is sent to the Graveyard by battle, you can Special Summon 1 WATER monster with 1500 or less ATK from your Deck in face-up Attack Position.

Multi-Field: Continuous Spell Card. Effect: As long as this card is face-up play as many Field Spell cards from your hand and place them below this card. This card gains all the effects of all the Field Spell Cards. If this card was destroyed, select one of the Field Spell cards used and place it face up in the Field Spell Card Zone.

Umi: Field Spell Card. Effect: Increase the ATK and DEF of all Fish, Sea Serpent, Thunder and Aqua-Type monsters by 200 points. Decrease the ATK and DEF of all Machine and Pyro-Type monsters by 200 points

Umiiruka: Field Spell Card. Effect: Increase the ATK of all WATER monsters by 500 points and decrease their DEF by 400 points.

A Legendary Ocean: Field Spell Card. Effect: This card's name is treated as "Umi". Downgrade all WATER monsters in both player's hands and on the field by 1 Level. Increases the ATK and DEF of all WATER monsters by 200 points.

Mother Grizzly: Level 3, ATK 2300, DEF 1000.

"I guess it's my turn now." said Dark Grieger as he drew a card. "I play Cost Down and by discarding my Machine Conversion Factory I'm able to summon Summon Reactor SK."

Machine Conversion Factory: Equip Spell Card. Effect: A Machine-Type monster equipped with this card increases its ATK and DEF by 300 points.

Summon Reactor SK: Machine-Type, Dark Attribute, Level 5, ATK 2000, DEF 1400. Effect: The first time a monster(s) is Summoned to your opponent's side of the field each turn, inflict 800 damage to your opponent. During the Battle Phase of the turn this effect is activated, you can negate the attack of 1 monster your opponent controls. You can send 1 face-up "Trap Reactor・Y FI", 1 face-up "Spell Reactor・RE" and this face-up card you control to the Graveyard to Special Summon 1 "Flying Fortress SKY FIRE" from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard.

"I'll activate my Nightmare's Steelcage and end my turn." said Dark Greiger.

Summon Reactor SK: ATK 1800, DEF 1200

"Gee, I guess if it wasn't for my three field Spells you'd have the advantage." said Robo-Daffy.

"It's my move now. I draw." said Robo-Daffy as he drew his card.

"I activated Pot of Greed. It'll allow me to draw two more cards." said Robo-Daffy as he drew his two cards. "Next, I lay a card face down and I offer my grizzly to summon a monster in Defense Mode, Then I play Different Dimentsion Capsule." Allowing me to pick a card from my deck so I can pick it up at my second Standby Phase."

Robo-Daffy picked his card.

"I end my turn." said Robo-Daffy.

"It's my turn." I draw." said Dark Greiger. "And I summon Spell Reactor RE in Attack Mode."

Spell Reactor RE: Machine-Type, Dark Attribute, Level 3, ATK 1200, DEF 900. Effect: Once per turn, when your opponent activates a Spell Card, you can destroy the Spell Card and inflict 800 damage to your opponent.

"I was hoping you'd play Spell Reactor. I can activate this without fear..." said Robo-Daffy. "The trap card Ceasefire."

Robo-Daffy's ceasefire revealed his Neo Aqua-Madoor and inflicted 500 points of damage for each effect monster on the field.

Ceasefire: Normal Trap Card. Effect: Flip all face-down Defense Position monsters on the field face-up. Flip Effects are not activated at this time. Inflict 500 damage to your opponent for each Effect Monster on the field.

Neo Aqua Madoor: Spellcaster-Type, Water Attribute, Level 6 ATK 1200, DEF 3000. The true nature of this wizard, who rules all water. It defends itself with a vast, impenetrable wall of ice.

"I end my turn." said Dark Greiger.

Neo Aqua Madoor: Level 5, ATK 2100, DEF 2800

Robo-Daffy: 4000  
Dark Grieger: 3000

"It's my turn. Look out." said Robo-Daffy as he drew a card. "I play a monster in defense mode and end my turn. And by doing so, Niightmare's Steelcage goes bye-bye."

"It's my move. I draw." said Greiger as he drew his card.

"And now you're in for a world of hurt cause I summon Trap Reactor Y FI." said Dark Greiger "And now that I have Summon Reactor SK, Trap Reactor Y FI and Spell Reactor RE I can now summon the instrument of your destruction. Come forth Flying Fortress SKY FIRE!"

With those three monsters on the field Dark Greiger had everything he needed. Flying Fortress SKY FIRE was summoned.

Trap Reactor Y FI: Machine-Type, Dark Attribute, Level 4, ATK 800, DEF 1800. Effect: Once per turn, when your opponent activates a Trap Card, you can destroy the Trap Card and inflict 800 damage to your opponent.

Flying Fortress SKY FIRE: Machine-Type, Wind Attribute, Level 8, ATK 3000, DEF 2500. Effect: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except with the effect of "Summon Reactor・SK". Once per turn, you can send 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard to destroy 1 card your opponent controls. Once during each of your opponent's turns, you can activate 1 of the following effects:  
● When your opponent Normal Summons or Special Summons a monster, destroy it and inflict 800 damage to your opponent.  
● When your opponent Sets a card, destroy it and inflict 800 damage to your opponent.

"Now prepare to feel the pain. By sending one card from my hand to the grayeyard I can destroy one card on your side of the field. So say goodbye to Multi-Field." said Dark Grieger as he just did what he said.

"I'm afraid all you did was just prolong the enevitable." said Robo-Daffy.

"What do you mean?" asked Dark Greiger.

"When Multi-Field is destroyed I can pick one of the Field Spell Cards and place it in the Field Card Zone." said Robo-Daffy. "And I pick A Legendary Ocean."

"Lucky you." said Dark Greiger. "But your efforts are in vain."

"I wouldn't be to sure of that." said Robo-Daffy.

Dark Grieger then noticed that SKY FIRE had as much ATK as Neo Madoor's DEF. So Greiger had another target in mind.

"SKY FIRE attack his set monster!" shouted Dark Greiger.

"Exactly what I wanted you to do." said Robo-Daffy

"NOW WHAT?!" asked Dark Greiger furiously.

"My face down monster is none other than Nightmare Penguin." said Robo Daffy. "He may be destroyed but you have to put SKY FIRE back in your hand."

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Dark Grieger.

With that attack, Nightmare Penguin was destroyed, but Greiger still had to return SKY FIRE to his hand.

Nightmare Penguin: Aqua-Type, Water Attribute, Level 4, ATK 900, DEF 1800. Effect: When this card is flipped face-up, return 1 card your opponent controls to the owner's hand. All WATER monsters you control gain 200 ATK.

"I lay two cards face down and end my turn." said Dark Greiger.

"I'm up at bat now." said Robo-Daffy. He drew what he needed. "I play Salvage and I'm adding Nightmare Penguin and Mother Grizzly to my hand and I summon Enchanting Mermaid."

Salvage: Normal Spell Card. Effect: Add 2 WATER monsters with an ATK of 1500 or less each in your Graveyard to your hand.

"Now my beauty, attack Greiger directly." said Robo-Daffy.

Enchanting Mermaid: Fish-Type, Water Attribute, Level 3, ATK 1200, DEF 900. A beautiful mermaid that lures voyagers to a watery death.

Enchanting Mermaid: Level 2, ATK 1400, DEF 1100

"How dare you mock the power of a Dark Signer!" exclaimed Dark Grieger.

"Well that's what you get for underestimating me." said Robo-Daffy.

Robo-Daffy: 4000  
Dark Greiger: 1600

"I think I'll end my turn." said Robo-Daffy.

"You did through reaserarch." said Dark Greiger. "But I still have one card that's more powerful than SKY FIRE. Next turn, I'm going naval, but for now, I play Double Coston in attack mode."

Double Coston: Zombie-Type, Dark Attribute, Level 4, ATK 1700, DEF 1650. This card can be treated as 2 Tributes for the Tribute Summon of a DARK monster.

"Now, Attack that mermaid." said Dark Greiger. The two blobs do so inflicting damage to Robo-Daffy.

Robo-Daffy: 3700  
Dark Greiger: 1600

"I end my turn." said Dark Greiger.

Robo-Daffy didn't even flinch.

"It's my turn now." said Robo-Daffy.

He draws a card and decides not to do anything.

"I guess I overestimated you." said Dark Greiger. "What's wrong, no more trash talk?"

"Just make your move." said an annoyed Robo-Daffy.

"Very well. Though you might melt into a puddle when you see what I have planned." said Dark Greiger as he drew a card.

"Wait!" said Robo-Daffy. He snapped his fingers and summoned an army of undead soldiers from generations past.

"I hope you don't mind the offering I'm gonna give you." said Robo-Daffy.

"Not at all." said Dark Greiger. "I needed spirit energy anyway. And now that I have it I sacrifice mt Double Coston to summon Earthbound Immortal Chacu Challhua!"

And with that a stone heart was in the air, absorbing all the soldier spirits. The energy then took on the form of the mighty whale Chacu Challhua.

Earthbound Immortal Chacu Challhua, Fish-Type, Dark Attribute, Level 10, ATK 2900, DEF 2400. Effect: There can only be 1 face-up "Earthbound Immortal" monster on the field. If there is no face-up Field Spell Card on the field, destroy this card. Your opponent cannot select this card as an attack target. This card can attack your opponent directly. While this card is in face-up Defense Position, your opponent cannot conduct their Battle Phase. Once per turn, you can inflict damage to your opponent equal to half the DEF of this card. This card cannot attack the turn this effect is used.

"Now, Chacu Challuah, attack directly!" shouted Dark Greiger.

The whale does so damaging Robo-Daffy severly.

Robo-Daffy: 800  
Dark Grieger: 1600

Then Dark Greiger saw Robo-Daffy without his head. Then he saw his head on the ground.

"Well, I have a feeling I'll feel this in the morning." said Robo-Daffy.

"What kind of monster are you?" asked Dark Greiger.

"A Robot, DUH!" said Robo-Daffy. Then Robo-Daffy's head turned to water and it climbed back to the top of his neck.

"My organic counter part, the original Daffy Duck had similar problems like that. Too bad after my next move you won't have a chance to meet him." said Robo-Daffy.

"I think you're confused since you're gonna be nothing but scrap metal by my next turn." said Dark Greiger. "I'll end my turn now."

"Just the words I was waiting to hear. My draw!" said Robo-Daffy as he drew the card he needed.

"I offer my Madoor to summon Levia Dragon - Daedalus. Next, by offering my dragon I can play something stronger, my Ocean Dragon Lord - Neo Daedalus." said Robo-Daffy as he just did it.

Levia-Dragon - Daedalus: Sea-Serpent-Type, Water Attribute, Level 7, ATK 2600, DEF 1500. Effect: Send "Umi" on your side of the field to the Graveyard to destroy all cards on the field except this card.

Ocean Dragon Lord - Neo-Daedalus: Sea-Serpent-Type, Water Attribute, Level 7, ATK 2900, DEF 1600. Effect: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by Tributing 1 "Levia-Dragon - Daedalus" on your side of the field. Send "Umi" on your side of the field to the Graveyard to send all cards in both players' hands and on the field to the Graveyard, except this card.

"There was no way you could've drawn that card, !, Unless..." said Dark Greiger.

"...Unless I picked it with my Capsule card." said Robo-Daffy.

"Even so, you still set up the field for your own destruction. Chacu can't be the target of an attack." said Dark Greiger.

"I know that. Almost all the Earthbound Immortals are the same." said Robo-Daffy. "Which is why we built our decks to counter the Immortals."

"We? as in more than one?" asked Dark Greiger.

"Yep. There are 5 Robo-tunes in general and each of us is a master of a different element." said Robo-Daffy with an evil grin on his face.

"Say, Grieger..." said Robo-Daffy. "What do you think would happen if we took your fish out of it's element? My monster can do just that."

"Dark Greiger just realized that without the field spell card Chacu would be at the mercy of Neo Daedalus' effect.

"YOU WOULDN'T!" screamed Dark Grieger.

"Wouldn't I?" asked Robo-Daffy.

Robo-Daffy sent his Legendary Ocean to the graveyard to activate his dragons abilitiy: destroying Dark Grieger's monster, all but his dragon and all the cards both players had in their hands.

"I guess there's only one thing left for me to do." said Robo-Daffy. "Ocean Dragon, Attack Dark Greiger directly."

Robo-Daffy then attacked Dark Grieger directly with his monster.

Robo-Daffy: 800  
Dark Grieger: 0

Robo-Daffy won the duel. He walked up to a defeated Dark Grieger, put his hand on his chest and absorbed his Dark Signer powers. And, as agreed, Robo-Daffy got Chacu Challhua, and with his new powers he got Uru and Rasca, granting him the whale mark on his left arm, the spider on his right and the condor on his back. When Grieger regained consciousness he was back to normal, but Robo-Daffy had other plans for him.

"Now it's time for you to sleep with the fishes." said Robo-Daffy as he sealed Grieger in a bubble of water and flung him near Aquapolis.

"Master Omegus better praise me and my gang for this, if we succeed." said Robo-Daffy.


	4. Chapter 4

Dark Kalin woke up in another world. It was the interior of a power plant and the weather was very cloudy. "Hmmm. Where am I and where are the others?" asked Dark Kalin

"You needn't worry about them, but you should about me." said the third mysterious voice.

Just then, lightning crashed. It then took on the form of a Robotic version of Marvin the Martian.

"Welcome Kalin. I am Robo-Marvin, Master of Thunder and Lightning, and I challenge you to a duel. Winner takes the losers powers and the most powerful card in their deck." said Robo-Marvin.

"I never back down from a challenge!" said Dark Kalin maniacally.

"I was hoping you wouldn't." said Robo-Marvin.

Duel Disks formed from the electrical energy. They each strapped one on. The stage was set. and a mighty thunderstorm arose.

"LET'S DUEL!" said the both of them.

"I'll go first." said Robo-Marvin as he drew a card. "You'll find my deck very shocking. I summon Batteryman C in Attack mode and I play two cards face down, ending my turn."

Batteryman C: Thunder-Type, Light Attribute, Level 2, ATK 0, DEF 0. Effect: If all "Batteryman C"(s) you control are in Attack Position, all Machine-Type monsters you control gain 500 ATK for each "Batteryman C" you control. If all "Batteryman C"(s) you control are in Defense Position, all Machine-Type monsters you control gain 500 DEF for each "Batteryman C" you control.

"Not much of a move." said Dark Kalin. "My draw!"

Dark Kalin drew a card.

"And I summon Infernity Necromancer, and when he's summoned he's switched to Defense mode." said Dark Kalin. "I'll also lay four cards face down ending my turn."

Infernity Necromancer: Fiend-Type, Dark Attribute, Level 3, ATK 0, DEF 2000. Effect: When this card is Normal Summoned, it is changed to Defense Position. While you have no cards in your hand, this card gains the following effect: Once per turn, you can Special Summon 1 "Infernity" monster from your Graveyard, except "Infernity Necromancer".

"Then I guess I'm up." said Robo Marvin. He draws a card.

"You should have finished me with one of your other Infernity monsters." said Robo-Marvin.

"Why should I? You Batteryman is too weak." said Dark Kalin.

"Which is why it'll be used for my toy." said Robo-Marvin. "Because I'm inserting my Batteryman C into one of my toys: the Super-Electromagnetic Voltech Dragon."

Then he offered his Batteryman C to summon Super-Electromagnetic Voltech Dragon.

Super-Electromagnetic Voltech Dragon: Thunder-Type, Light Attribute, Level 5, ATK 2400, DEF 1000. Effect: If you Tribute Summon this card by Tributing 1 of the following monsters, it gains the appropriate effect:  
● Batteryman D: Negate the effect of a Spell or Trap Card that targets this 1 card.  
● Batteryman C: During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent.  
● Batteryman AA: This card gains 1000 ATK.

"I activate my Dimension Fissure. While this is on the field, any monster is removed from play instead of being sent to the Graveyard." said Robo-Marvin. "Now my dragon will attack your necromancer. And did I forget to mention that my dragon had a different ability depending on which batteryman I insert. Since I used C then if my monsters ATK is higher than your DEF then the difference is dealt to you as damage."

Kalin received an electric shock from the damage he took.

"What was that?" asked Dark Kalin.

"A bit of a shock. Everytime you receive damage there shall be lightning. What you received was a little tickle." said Robo-Marvin.

"You'll pay for that!" said Dark Kalin.

"It's still my turn. I use De-spell to destroy my own Dimension Fissure and end my turn." said Robo-Marvin as he does so.

Dimensional Fissure: Continuous Spell Card. Effect: Any monster sent to the Graveyard is removed from play instead.

De-Spell: Normal Spell Card. Effect: Select 1 Spell Card on the field and destroy it. If the selected card is Set, pick up and see the card. If it is a Spell Card, it is destroyed. If it is a Trap Card, return it to its original position.

Robo-Marvin: 4000  
Dark Kalin: 3600

"It's my turn." said Dark Kalin as he drew a card. "I activate one of my face-down cards: Nightmare's Steelcage. If I can't attack then you can't either."

"Really." said Robo-Marvin.

"I now summon Infernity Beast in attack mode." said Dark Kalin. "I'll lay one card face down ending my turn."

"This is perfect." thought Dark Kalin. "Since I have no cards in my hand, my Infernity monsters abillities can activate."

Nightmare's Steelcage: Normal Spell Card. Effect: This card remains face-up on the field for 2 of your opponent's turns. No monsters can attack. Destroy this card during your opponent's 2nd End Phase after this card was activated.

Infernity Beast: Beast-Type, Dark Attribute, Level 3, ATK 1600, DEF 1200. Effect: If this card attacks while you have no cards in your hand, your opponent cannot activate Spell or Trap Cards until after the Damage Step.

"It's my turn now. I draw." said Robo-Marvin as he did just that. "I now activate Pot of Greed. It allows me to draw 2 cards. One of which is one I was hoping for: a Thunder Dragon. Now I activate the special ability of my Thunder Dragon. By sending it from my hand to the graveyard I can have two take its place. Now I use Polymerization tfuse my Thunder Dragons to create Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon."

Thunder Dragon: Thunder-Type, Light Attribute, Level 5, ATK 1600, DEF 1500. Effect: During your Main Phase, by discarding this card, add up to 2 "Thunder Dragons" from your Deck to your hand.

Polymerization: Normal Spell Card. Effect: Send Fusion Material Monsters that are listed on a Fusion Monster Card from your hand or your side of the field to the Graveyard, and Special Summon that Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck.

Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon: Thunder-Type, Light Attribute, Level 7, ATK 2800, DEF 2100. Fusion: Thunder Dragon + Thunder Dragon.

"I now activate a card called Forced Draw." said Robo-Marvin. But nothing happened.

"That was a waste of a card." said Dark Kalin.

"That's what you think." thought Robo-Marvin.

"I end my turn." Said Robo-Marvin.

Forced Draw: Normal Spell Card. Effect: This cards effect takes place during your opponent's Draw Phase. Your opponent draws cards from his deck until he has 5 cards in his hand.

"Then I'm up." said Dark Kalin.

Just as he was about to draw, Forced Draw kicked in.

"What's happening?" asked Dark Kalin.

"Forced Draw activates during your draw phase. You have to draw until you have five cards in your hand." said Robo-Marvin.

Dark Kalin was ticked because his handless combo was ruined. Regardless he drew cards until he had five in his hand.

"I summon Infernity Archfiend and end my turn." said Dark Kalin.

Infernity Archfiend: Fiend-Type, Dark Attribute, Level 4, ATK 1800, DEF 1200. Effect: When you have no cards in your hand and draw this card, you can reveal it to Special Summon it. When this card is Special Summoned, if you have no cards in your hand, you can add 1 "Infernity" card from your Deck to your hand.

"I'm up next. I draw." said Robo-Marvin as he did just that. "Now I play Cost Down. By discarding Batteryman D, I can summon Batteryman Fuel Cell in attack mode."

Batteryman D: Thunder-type, Light Attribute, Level 1, ATK 0, DEF 1900. Effect: Your opponent cannot select a Thunder-Type monster you control as an attack target (Except Batteryman D).

Batteryman Fuel Cell: Thunder-Type, Light Attribute, Level 6, ATK 2100, DEF 0. Effect: If you control 2 or more face-up "Batteryman" monsters, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. Once per turn you can Tribute 1 other "Batteryman" monster to return one card your opponent controls to the owner's hand.

"I end my turn." said Robo-Marvin.

"Then I'm up next. I draw." said Dark Kalin. "I release my Infernity Beast to summon Infernity Destroyer."

Infernity Destroyer: Fiend-Type, Dark Attribute, Level 6, ATK 2300, DEF 1000. Effect: While you have no cards in your hand, if this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, inflict 1600 points of damage to your opponent.

"I also activate another of my face-down cards, Different Dimension Capsule. I'll pick a card from my deck and you'll see it again in two turns." said Dark Kalin.

Different Dimension Capsule: Normal Spell Card. Effect: After this card is activated, it remains face-up on the field until your 2nd Standby Phase. Select 1 card from your Deck, then shuffle your Deck. Remove it from play and place it face-down. During your 2nd Standby Phase, destroy this card and add the removed card to your hand.

"Then I'm up. I draw." said Robo-Marvin. "I attack with my big bad batteryman. Destroy his archfiend."

Just as the batteryman was about to attack the archfiend...

"I activate a trap: Negate Attack." said Dark Kalin. "Stopping your attack in its tracks."

"I'll just play Replenish. It allows me to draw up to six cards from my deck." said Robo-Marvin. "Then I remove Batteryman C and D to special summon Batteryman Industrial Strength." Finally, I use my three Raimei cards. My turn is over, as is the effect of your cage."

Batteryman Industrial Strength: Thunder-Type, Light Attribute, Level 8, ATK 2600 DEF 0. Effect: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This Card cannot be Special Summoned except by removing from play 2 "Batteryman" monsters from your Graveyard. Once per turn, you remove from play 1 Thunder-Type monster from your Graveyard to destroy 1 Monster and 1 Spell or Trap Card on the field.

Replenish: Normal Spell Card. Effect: If your opponent has five or more cards in his/her hand, draw cards until you have 6 in your hand.

Negate Attack: Counter Trap Card. Effect: Activate only when your opponent's monster declares an attack. Negate the attack and end the Battle Phase.

Raimei: Normal Spell Card. Effect: Decrease your opponent's Life Points by 300.

Robo-Marvin: 4000  
Dark Kalin: 2700.

"It's my turn now. I draw." said Dark Kalin. "I summon my Infernity Guardian and end my turn."

Infernity Guardian: Fiend-Type, Dark Attribute, Level 4, ATK 1200, DEF 1700. Effect: While you have no cards in your hand, this face-up card cannot be destroyed by battle or by card effects.

"Now it's my turn. I draw." said Robo-Marvin as he did just that. "I activate the Mountain Field Spell."

Mountain: Field Spell Card. Effect: Increases the ATK and DEF of all Dragon, Winged Beast, and Thunder-Type monsters by 200 points.

"And just to make thing interesting, I've invited some friends." said Robo-Marvin.

A whole army of ghosts of gangsters and mafia members who were killed in gang wars appeared.

"I hope these will satisfy your Earthbound Immortal's hunger." said Robo-Marvin.

"You know, I'm just wondering a few things, like why you're all about electricity." said Dark Kalin. "And why you want to help me charge up my Earthbound Immortal?"

"I'll show you." said Robo-Marvin as he removed his glove. Dark Kalin was shocked to see what he was duelling.

"I'm a robot, and I may be small, but with your giant I'll be 50 yards tall." said Robo-Marvin. "Now to continue. I play another Replenish to draw more cards, since my hand is low on cards."

Robo-Marvin drew his cards and got what he needed.

"Now I sacrifice both my batterymen to summon Sanga of the Thunder." said Robo-Marvin.

The sky sparked with lightning as Sanga appeared.

"Next I play Goblin Thief to take 500 of your life points and add them to my own." said Robo-Marvin. "I play two cards face down and end my turn."

Sanga of the Thunder: Thunder-Type, Light Atttribute, Level 7, ATK 2600, DEF 2200. Effect: You can only activate this cards effect during your opponent's damage calculation. Make the ATK of a monster attacking this card 0 during damage calculation. This effect can only be used once as long as this card remains face-up on the field.

Goblin-Thief: Normal Spell Card. Effect: Inflict 500 points of damage to your opponents Life Points and increase your Life Points by 500 points.

Robo-Marvin: 4500  
Dark Kalin: 2200

Dark Kalin was frazzled by the electric shocks, but he got over it.

"It's my turn now. I draw." said Dark Kalin. "And since it was two turns since I played my Different Dimension Capsule, I can bring the card I removed to my hand. And guess what, it's the card I needed."

Black lightning appeared in the sky.

"Now I sacrifice my archfiend and guardian in order to summon Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu!" said Dark Kalin.

A giant stone heart appeared above the power plant and used the energy of the spirits to create the mighty giant Ccapac Apu.

Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu: Fiend-Type, Dark Attribute, Level 10, ATK 3000, DEF 2500. Effect: There can only be one face-up "Earthbound Immortal" on the field. If there is no face-up Field Spell card on the Field, destroy this card. Your opponent cannot select this card as an attack target. This card can attack your opponent directly. If this card destroys an opponents monster by battle, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the destroyed monsters ATK.

"Now my Earthbound Immortal, let's have some fun. attack his Voltech Draogn."

Just as the giant was about to unleash its attack...

"I activate my Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy my own field spell." said Robo-Marvin.

The mountains then crumbled to dust.

"It makes no difference you're gonna receive a hit big time." said Dark Kalin.

"Not if I activate a trap called Call of the Earthbound." said Robo-Marvin. "With it, I can pick one other monster to be Apu's target, and I choose Sanga."

Call of the Earthbound: Normal Trap Card. Effect: Activate only when an opponent's monster declares an attack. You select the target of the attack.

"What?!" exclaimed Dark Kalin.

"It's simple really." said Robo-Marvin. "You lose. I activate Sanga's ability, which reduces your immortals ATK to 0."

Robo-Marvin activates Sanga's ability, reducing Apu's ATK to 0, destroying it in the process.

Robo-Marvin: 4500  
Dark Kalin: 0

"Time to pay up." said Robo-Marvin.

Dark Kalin fainted. Then Robo-Marvin drained away Dark Kalin's Dark Signer powers and transfered them to himself. Along with that he obtained Dark Kalin's Earthbound Immortal. Dark Kalin reverted back to normal and was trapped in a sphere of electricity created by Robo-Marvin and was flung into one of the energy plants in the city of Robotropolis.

"It's time for the girls to have some fun now." said Robo Marvin as he vanished into the darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

When the dark signers were reborn they were separated. Here is another of their tales.

Misty Tredwell, who was revived by Ccarayhua once before has become a dark signer again. She dosen't know where she is or why she was abducted, but since she was a dark signer she didn't care. Just then, flames came from out of the ground.

"Welcome" Said a mysterious voice.

"Who's there?" asked Dark Misty.

The flames began to gather and take shape. They then cleared to reveal a beautiful creature. An anthro girl who was half woman, half mink. Blonde hair and her tail matched her hair color, fur as white as snow in a trampy dress with the insignia of Sigma on the front.

"I am Robo-Minerva, queen of fire, second in command of the Robo-Tunes and Robo-Daffy's lover." said Robo-Minerva.

"And that means what to me?" Asked Dark Misty.

"Aren't we full of ourselves?" Said Robo-Minerva.

"What do you want from me?" demanded Dark Misty.

"I want to duel you of course. Winner takes the losers powers. There is one condition though." said Robo-Minerva.

"What is it?" asked Dark Misty.

"We duel with 16,000 life points." answered Robo-Minerva.

"I don't know what kind of game you like to play, but I accept." exclaimed Dark Misty.

Robo-Minerva took her Maverick crest from her chest and threw it into the air. It was big enough to be a Duel Disk. She strapped it on her arm. Dark Misty's duel disk appeared out of nowhere and latched onto her arm.

"Let's DUEL!" said Robo-Minerva and Dark Misty.

"The first move is mine. I draw" said Robo-Minerva. "And I summon UFO Turle in attack mode."

UFO Turtle: Machine Type, Fire Attribute, Level 4, ATK 1400, DEF 1200 Effect: When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon 1 FIRE monster with 1500 or less ATK from your Deck in face-up Attack Position.

"I'll also lay one card face down ending my turn." said Robo-Minerva.

"Very well then, my move." said Dark Misty as she drew a card.

Then a wall of fire appeared from the ground, preventing Dark Misty from seeing her opponent and her monsters.

"I summon Gagagigo in attack mode." said Dark Misty.

Gagagigo: Reptile-Type, Water Attribute, Level 4, ATK 1850, DEF 1000. This young evildoer used to have an evil heart, but by meeting a special person, he discovered justice.

"Now my scaly friend, attack." said Dark Misty.

Just as Gagagigo was about to destroy the turtle...

"I activate a trap: Backfire." said Robo-Minerva.

Gagagigo destroys UFO Turtle, then the trap kicks in.

Robo-Minerva: 15,550  
Dark Misty: 16,000

"What's happening?" asked Dark Misty.

"Did you really think my trap was meant for your monster?" asked Robo-Minerva. "It's meant for your life points."

Backfire: Continuous Trap Card Effect: When a FIRE monster(s) on your side of the field is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, inflict 500 points of damage to your opponent's Life Points.

The shards of the UFO Turtle hologram turn into embers and strike Dark Misty.

Robo-Minerva: 15,550  
Dark Misty: 15,500

"And that the least of your problems." said Robo-Minerva. "Since you destroyed my UFO Turtle I can special summon a stronger Fire monster to take its place, like my Solar Flare Dragon."

Solar Flare Dragon: Pyro-Type, Fire Attribute, Level 4, ATK 1500, DEF, 1000. Effect: When you control another Pyro-Type monster, this card cannot be attacked. Inflict 500 damage to your opponent during the End Phase of your turn.

"How could I be so stupid to fall for a trap like that?" thought Dark Misty.

"I end my turn." said Dark Misty.

The wall of fire dies down.

"I'm up. I draw." said Robo-Minerva. "And I summon another Solar Flare Dragon. And I play the field spell Molten Destruction."

Molten Destruction: Field Spell Card. Effect: Increase the ATK of all FIRE monsters by 500 points and decreases their DEF by 400 points.

"My first dragon will attack your lizard man..." said Robo-Minerva as it does so. "...And then my other dragon will attack you directly."

As both dragons attack, Dark Misty felt like she was getting burned, because she was.

Robo-Minerva: 15,550  
Dark Misty: 13,350

"I end my turn." said Robo-Minerva.

As she ends her turns, both of her dragons damage dealing abilities activate, dealing 500 points for each dragon on the field.

Robo-Minerva: 15,550  
Dark Misty: 12,350

"This is why I wanted to duel with 16,000 life points. If we duelled with just 4000, it would probably be over by now." said Robo-Minerva.

"You slime." said Dark Misty.

"And to think, when I'm done with you, I will finally have the power I need to best my better half." said Robo-Minerva.

"It's my turn! I draw!" exclaimed Dark Misty.

Then another wall of fire came out of the ground.

"I play Cost Down. By sending one of my weaker monsters to the graveyard I can something with a little more bite, the evolved form of Gagagigo: Giga Gagagigo." Said Dark Misty. "Now attack the Solar Flare Dragon on the right."

Reptillianne Servant: Reptile-Type, Dark Attribute, Level 1, ATK 100, DEF 100. Effect: Destroy this card if there are face-up monsters on the field other than this card. Destroy this card when it is targeted by the effect of a Spell or Trap Card. Neither player can Normal Summon a monster while this card is face-up on the field.

Giga Gagagigo: Reptile-Type, Water Attribute, Level 5, ATK 2450, DEF 1500. In order to fight tremendous evil, he gained formidable power through body reconstruction, but lost his heart and his redemption.

"Sorry,but access denied." said Robo-Minerva. "My Solar Flare Dragon can't be the target of an attack if I have another Pyro-Type Monster on my side of the field and my other Solar Flare Dragon fits that bill perfectly, so you can't target either dragon for an attack. And even if you bypass this ultimate sword and shield, which you won't, you'll suffer damage from my Backfire trap. So you can't make a move without getting hurt."

"Fine." said Dark Misty. "I'll play Pot of greed to draw two cards and end my turn."

Then, the wall died down.

"Just you wait." said Dark Misty.

"I guess I'm up. I draw." said Robo-Minerva. "I summon Flame Manipulator in attack mode. Next I special Summon Goka, the Pyre of Malice. However, by summoning it this wat I must destroy one of my own Fire Monsters so bye-bye Flamey. After which, Backfire kicks in dealing damage to you."

Flame Manipulator: Spellcaster-Type, Fire Attribute, Level 3, ATK 900, DEF 1000. This Spellcaster attacks enemies with fire-related spells, such as "Sea of Flames" and "Wall of Fire".

Goka, the Pyre of Malice: Zombie-Type, Fire Attribute, Level 6, ATK 2200, DEF, 1900. Effect: You can Special Summon this card from your hand if you control a FIRE monster. When this card is Special Summoned this way, destroy 1 FIRE monster you control. During your Standby Phase, Special Summon 1 "Fireball Token" (Pyro-Type/FIRE/Level 1/ATK 100/DEF 100) in Defense Position. You can Tribute 1 other FIRE monster to have this card gain 500 ATK, until the End Phase.

Robo-Minerva: 15,550  
Dark Misty: 11,850

"Next, I remove my own UFO Turtle to special summon Inferno." said Robo-Minerva as she did so. "I'll end my turn with one face down card, but not before my dragons deal damage to you."

Inferno: Pyro-Type, Fire Attribute, Level 4, ATK 1100, DEF 1900. Effect: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by removing 1 FIRE monster in your Graveyard from play. When this card destroys your opponent's monster and sends it to the Graveyard as a result of battle, inflict 1500 points of damage to your opponent's Life Points.

Robo-Minerva: 15,550  
Dark Misty: 10,850

"This is strange. I feel so short of breath." thought Dark Misty "And my skin feels like it's on fire."

"It's my turn, I draw." said Dark Misty.

The wall of fire appeared again.

"Feeling the Burn?" said Robo-Minerva. "Good, that's because we're duelling in a volcano that belonged to one of my comrades: Blaze Heatnix. As for the duel, I activate Gamble."

Gamble: Normal Trap. Effect: You can only activate this card when your opponent's hand is 6 or more cards and your hand is 2 or less. Toss a coin and call heads or tails. If you call it right, draw until your hand has 5 cards. If you call it wrong, skip your next turn.

"Now to see if luck is on my side." said Robo-Minerva.

Robo-Minerva flipped a coin, caught it and slapped it on the top of her wrist.

"It's heads." said Robo-Minerva.

She looked at the coin.

"I was right." said Robo-Minerva "Now I get to draw cards till I have five."

"I've never met an opponent so skilled." thought Dark Misty. "I could destroy one of her monsters, but that Backfire trap could be a problem unless I can take that out. I'll need some time and luck just to survive."

"I summon Reptilianne Gardna in defense mode, next I play Burden of the Mighty and two 7 cards ending my turn." said Dark Misty.

Reptilianne Gardna: Reptile-Type, Water Attribute, Level 4, ATK 0, DEF 2000. Effect: When this card you control is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, add 1 "Reptilianne" monster from your Deck to your hand.

Burden of the Mighty: Continuous Spell Card. Effect: Each face-up monster your opponent controls loses 100 ATK x its own Level.

Solar Flare Dragon: 1100 ATK each, Goka: 1600 ATK, Inferno: 700 ATK.

7: Continuous Spell Card. Effect: When there are 3 face-up "7" cards on your side of the field, draw 3 cards from your Deck. Then destroy all "7" cards. When this card is sent directly from the field to your Graveyard, increase your Life Points by 700 points.

"I's my turn now. I draw." said Robo-Minerva. "My malice pyre's special effect activates, giving me one Fireball Token during my standby phase. With that out of the way I will offer your two monsters to special summon my friend: Lava Golem."

Fireball Token: (Pyro-Type/FIRE/Level 1/ATK 100/DEF 100). Effect: Special Summon with the effect of Goka, the Pyre of Malice.

Then Lava Golem appears on Dark Misty's side of the field.

Lava Golem: Fiend-Type, Fire Attribute, Level 8, ATK 3000, DEF 2500. Effect: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned to your opponent's side of the field by Tributing 2 monsters they control. You cannot Normal Summon or Set the turn you Special Summon this card. The controller of this card takes 1000 points of damage during each of his/her Standby Phases.

"You should be thankful that I lent you a powerful monster who can use the field to it's advantage. I end my turn, and you know what happens next." said Robo-Minerva.

Her dragon's abilities kick in.

Robo-Minerva: 15,550  
Dark Misty: 9,850

Dark Misty then looked at her legs and see that they are burned. "I have to take control of this duel." thought Dark Misty.

"It's my turn. I draw." said Dark Misty.

"Now my, I mean your monster's drawback activates."

Robo-Minerva: 15,550  
Dark Misty: 8,850.

Dark Misty just glares at Robo-Minerva.

"Since I have three face-up continuous spell cards I can special summon Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings." said Dark Misty. "I also play my last 7 card. And now luck is on my side." With these I can draw 3 cards and gain life points."

Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings: Dragon-Type, Dark Attribute, Level 6, ATK 1900, DEF 2600. Effect: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by controlling 3 or more face-up Continuous Spell Cards. When this attacking card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent, your opponent selects and sends 1 card from their hand to the Graveyard, and you draw 1 card. During your Standby Phase, if this card is in your Graveyard and was sent there from the field, you can send 1 face-up Continuous Spell Card you control to the Graveyard to Special Summon this card from the Graveyard.

Robo-Minerva: 15,550  
Dark MIsty: 10,950

"I now play Tribute to the doomed, by discarding one card from my hand I can destroy one monster on your side of the field. I'll have to take damage but it's a small price to pay."

Tribute to the Doomed: Normal Spell Card. Effect: Discard 1 card. Destroy 1 monster on the field.

Robo-Minerva: 15,550  
Dark Misty: 10,450

"Time for me to fight back. Lava Golem attack her malice pyre." said Dark Misty as her monster did just that.

Robo-Minerva: 13,950  
Dark Misty: 9,950

"Now my dragon destroys your Inferno. Attack with Tragedy Stream!" said Dark Misty as she attacked with her dragon.

Robo-Minerva: 13,950  
Dark Misty: 9,450

"You think you can hurt me with such pathetic monsters?" said Robo-Minerva.

"I just did." said Dark Misty. "Since my dragon inflicted damage you have to discard one card and I get to draw a card."

Robo-Minerva and Dark Misty did just that.

"I'll just end my turn." said Dark Misty.

"Then I draw." said Robo-Minerva as she drew a card. "And from my hand I summon Ultimate Baseball Kid."

Ultimate Baseball Kid: Warror-Type, Fire Attribute. Level 3, ATK 500, DEF 1000. Effect: This card gains 1000 ATK for each other FIRE monster on the field. By sending a FIRE monster other than this card to the Graveyard, inflict 500 damage to your opponent.

"That's your move?" asked Dark Misty.

"Yup," said Robo-Minerva. "especially considering his special ability, like how he gains 1000 ATK for every Fire monster on the field, including yours. Now kiddo, attack her dragon."

UBK ATK: 3700

Robo-Minerva 13,950  
Dark Misty: 7,650

"Now I'll activate my kiddo's special ability. By tributing my Fireball Token I can dish out 500 points of damage to you." said Robo-Minerva. "Batter up!"

Robo-Minerva then tributes her fireball token to deal more damage.

Robo-Minerva: 13,950  
Dark Misty: 7,150

"I'll just play two face-downs and call it a turn, just for you to feel the burn." said Robo-Minerva.

Since Robo-Minerva's Solar Flare Dragon was on the field it dealt 500 point of damage to Dark Misty.

Robo-Minerva: 13,950  
Dark Misty, 6,650

"It's my turn then. I draw." said Dark Misty.

Another wall of fire appeared. and Dark Misty's Lava Golem's ability activated.

Robo-Minerva: 13,950.  
Dark Misty: 5,650.

"I now play Advance Force." said Dark Misty.

Advance Force: Continuous Spell Card. Effect: You can Tribute 1 Level 5 or higher monster to Tribute Summon a Level 7 or higher monster.

"Big deal, so you can offer a level 5 or higher monster so you can summon a level 7 or higher monster." said Robo-Minerva. "Oh wait, That's bad!"

"Looks like you figured it out." said Dark Misty. "You can now have your Lava Golem back cause I'm using it to summon the ultimate Gagagigo: Gogiga Gagagigo."

Gogiga Gagagigo: Reptile-Type, Water Attribute, Level 8, ATK 2950, DEF, 2800. His soul long since collapsed, his body recklessly continues onward, driven by a lust for more power. He no longer resembles his former self...

"You and your monster are just alike." said Robo-Minerva.

"Well without your Golem your kid is weaker." said Dark Misty. "But I'll attack your dragon instead."

She proceeded to do just that.

"Why not attack my kid? Does he remind you of your brother?" said Robo-Minerva. "It dosen't matter since you beat my dragon, because Backfire now activates."

Robo-Minerva: 12,100  
Dark Misty: 5,150

"You really are a glutton for punishment aren't you?" asked Robo-Minerva.

"At least I'm not a robotic tramp!" said Dark Misty. "And my brother is none of your business."

"I end my turn." said Dark Misty. As she did, the wall died down again.

"It's my turn again, I draw." said Robo-Minerva as she drew a card. "Now I offer my kid in order to summon Thestalos, the Firestorm Monarch."

Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch: Pyro-Type, Fire Attribute, Level 6, ATK 2400, DEF 1000. Effect: When this card is Tribute Summoned, randomly discard 1 card from your opponent's hand. If the discarded card was a Monster Card, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the Level of the monster x 100.

"Now the card on the far right of your hand will be sent to the graveyard." said Robo-Minerva.

"Sorry, looks like I'm spared." said Dark Misty.

"But you still have to discard the card anyway." said Robo-Minerva.

Dark Misty did just that.

Thestalos: ATK 2300, DEF 600

"I'll just end my turn. Must be a dumb move on my part." said Robo-Minerva.

"Then I'm up. I draw." said Dark Misty as she drew a card.

The wall of fire appeared again.

"What is with this wall of fire?" asked Dark Misty.

"That's for me to know and for you to never find out." said Robo-Minerva.

"I now play Reptilianne Rage and equip it to Gogiga." said Dark Misty.

Reptilianne Rage: Equip Spell Card. Effect: The equipped monster is treated as Reptile-Type. It gains 800 ATK. When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, select 1 face-up monster your opponent controls. It loses 800 ATK.

Gogiga ATK, 3750

"So, even if you destroy my monarch, Backfire will dish out damage to you." said Robo-Minerva.

"Which is why I'll eliminate it as a factor." said Dark Misty. "And Mystical Space Typhoon will help me with just that."

Dark Misty used her typhoon to destroy Robo-Minerva's Backfire trap.

"Darn." thought Robo-Minerva "But I have an even nastier surprise waiting just for her."

"Now my lizard man will attack and destroy your monarch." said Dark Misty as she used her monster to attack.

Robo-Minerva: 10,650  
Dark Misty: 5,150

"I then play Ground Collapse, pick both monster card zones on your side of the field and end my turn." said Dark Misty.

Ground Collapse: Continuous Spell Card. Effect: Select 2 Monster Card Zones on the field. Neither player can use the selected zones. You cannot select a zone that is occupied by a Monster Card.

Then the fire wall disappears.

"Then I draw." said Robo-Minerva. "I think you'll burn even more nicely with my Tremendous Fire. of course I have to take damage too, but that's no surprise to me."

Tremendous Fire: Normal Spell Card. Effect: Inflict 1000 points of damage to your opponent's Life Points and 500 points of damage to your Life Points.

Robo-Minerva: 10,150  
Dark Misty: 4,150

"I'll end my turn just so you can beat me down to your life point count." said Robo-Minerva.

"It's my turn then. I draw." said Dark Misty.

The firewall appeared again.

"I think I'll give up my Ground Collapse to bring back an old friend." said Dark Misty. "Welcome back Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings. and now both of my monsters will attack you directly."

Robo-Minerva: 4,500  
Dark Misty 4,150

"And you know what happens when my dragon attacks." said Dark Misty.

"I have to send a card from my hand to the Graveyard and you get a new card." said Robo-Minerva as she discarded a card.

"Correct." said Dark Misty as she drew a card.

"I end my turn." said Dark Misty.

"Then I draw." said Robo-Minerva. "All I'll do is play a card face down and end my turn."

"What's the matter?" asked Dark Misty. "Got nothing left?"

"You just keep talking." said Robo-Minerva "because I have a special surprise for you."

"It's my turn. I draw." said Dark Misty.

The wall of fire appeared again.

"There's that wall of fire again, as if it was right on cue." thought Dark Misty. "It's almost as if... !"

Dark Misty realized that it was Robo-Minerva who caused the wall of fire to appear.

"But why?" thought Dark Misty. "What is Robo-Minerva doing behind that wall? It dosen't matter anyway, I have what I need. But first..."

"Wait." said Robo-Minerva as she snapped her fingers.

Suddenly, spirits of women who were slaughtered, some more gruesomely than others, appeared out of nowhere.

"Just thought I'd help you with the final blow." said Robo-Minerva.

"Uh, thanks. Now Gogiga, attack Robo-Minerva directly." said Dark Misty.

Dark Misty drew a card and attacked with Gogiga, but not her Dragon Queen.

Robo-Minerva: 750  
Dark Misty: 4,150

"And just to give you a taste of what's to come I'll offer both my monsters to summon this little guy. Come forth Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua."

Then a giant stone heart appeared in the sky and started beating. As it did the spirits were being absorbed into it, giving the energy around the heart the form of Ccarayhua. Then Dark Misty noticed Robo-Minerva getting up and half of her face was peeled of to reveal robotic circuitry.

Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua: Reptile-Type, Dark Attribute, Level 10, ATK 2800, DEF 1800. Effect: There can only be 1 face-up "Earthbound Immortal" monster on the field. If there is no face-up Field Spell Card on the field, destroy this card. Your opponent cannot select this card as an attack target. This card can attack your opponent directly. When this card is destroyed by a card effect, except by its own effect, destroy all cards on the field.

"Look what you've done! My beautiful face! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!" said Robo-Minerva.

"I end my turn." said Dark Misty.

"And this will be your last turn!" exclaimed Robo-Minerva as she drew a card. Robo-Minerva smiled because she drew exactly what she needed.

"You know, your Gogiga reminds me of another who wanted a mechanical body, a woman by the name of Queen La Andromeda Promethium. But her reason was different. Since no one could handle the harsh condition of La Metall's cold weather the only chance for survival was a process called Mechanization." explained Robo-Minerva. "In the end, she gave up who she was just for her own survival."

"And what does that have to do with this?" asked Dark Misty.

"I'll show you." said Robo-Minerva. "I play De-Spell to destroy your Burden of the Mighty, then I activated my Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy her own Molten Destruction card leaving Ccarayhua vulnerable. Then I played a new card called Mechanizer Dart and equip it to Ccarayhua."

Mechanizer Dart: Equip Spell Card. Effect: The equipped monster is treated as a Machine-Type. It loses 500 ATK this turn but gains 500 ATK for every turn the epuipped monster is equipped with this card.

"What's happening?" asked Dark Misty.

"My Mechanizer dart is turning your immortal into a machine-type monster." said Robo-Minerva "The moment it does it loses 500 ATK, but that's just fine. Because now I play Maverick Corruption to take control of your mechanized immortal."

Maverick Corruption: Continuous Trap Card. Effect. Take control of your opponent's Machine-Type Monster(s). If this card is destroyed, control of the Machine-Type monster(s) is returned to their original owners.

"This can't be happening!" screamed Dark Misty.

"It is." said Robo-Minerva. "Now I play Limiter Removal to amp up my monster's ATK. It'll be destroyed when I end my turn but that's more time than you have. Now Ccarayhua, attack your former master!"

Limiter Removal: Quick Play Spell Card. Effect: Double the ATK of all face-up Machine-Type monsters you control, until the end of this turn. During the End Phase, destroy all monsters that were affected by this effect.

Robo-Minerva: 750  
Dark Misty: 0

Dark Misty's body layed there but it did not turn to dust as it did before.

"You lose." said Robo-Minerva "And now your power is mine."

Robo-Minerva grabbed Dark-Misty by the neck and drained her of all her Dark Signer Powers. Dark Misty reverted back to normal Misty and Robo-Minerva's eyes became that of a Dark Signers. Robo-Minerva also brought back Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua in Card form and added it to her deck.

"Now that I have your powers, Misty, I have no further use for you." said Robo-Minerva as she enveloped Misty in a fireball.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Misty.

"Because unlike you, I won't get burnt to a crisp in Sword Man's base. Cause that's where I'm sending you." explained Robo-Minerva "Now if you don't mind, I have to fix my face before some friends of mine arrive."

Robo-Minerva then sent the fireball containing Misty to Swordopolis.

Four Dark Signers were defeated and only one was left.


	6. Chapter 6

Dark Carly woke up in another dimension, separated from the other Dark Signers. She kept her calm but suddenly a gust of wind blew up her skirt.

"You may want to consider wearing track pants or biker shorts if you don't want another problem like this?" said a mysierious voice.

The voice sounded like it came from every direction.

"You think I'm scared of a ghost?" asked Dark Carly.

"No, but I do think you're scared of losing." said the voice.

Then a mighty tornado appeard out of nowhere and from the tornado came a robotic version of Lola Bunny.

"That's quite the entrance." said Dark Carly.

"Thank you. It was worth it to drag you here. Before we start introductions are in order. I am Robo-Lola, mistress of the wind and you must be Carly Carmine, or should I say Aslla Piscu." said Robo-Lola.

"What are you talking about?" asked Dark Carly.

"You Dark Signers are nothing more than puppets controlled by your Earthbound Immortals. But I will relieve you of that, once I beat you in a duel and steal your powers for my own." said Robo-Lola

"Try if you dare!" exclaimed Dark Carly.

"Then it's a bet!" said Robo-Lola.

Both duelists preped their decks and created their Duel Disks. Robo-Lola made hers out of the Maverick insignia on her shirt. Dark Carly made hers from out of the darkness.

"Let's Duel!" said both female duelists.

"The first move is mine!" exclaimed Robo-Lola as she drew a card. "I play Ultimate Insect LV1."

Ultimate Insect LV: Insect-Type, Wind Attribute, Level 1, ATK 0, DEF 0. Effect: While this card is on the field, it is unaffected by the effects of Spell Cards. During your Standby Phase, by sending this face-up card to the Graveyard, Special Summon 1 "Ultimate Insect LV3" from your hand or Deck. (You cannot activate this effect the turn this card is Normal Summoned, Special Summoned, or flipped face-up.)

"I play two cards face down and activate Swords of Revealing Light." said Robo-Lola "I end my turn."

Swords of Revealing Light: Normal Spell Card. Effect: Flip all monsters your opponent controls face-up. This card remains on the field for 3 of your opponent's turns. While this card is face-up on the field, monsters your opponent controls cannot declare an attack.

"Clever move on her part." thought Dark Carly "Her bug needs to be on the field for her next Standby Phase in order to level up, so she played her Swords of Revealing Light card to prevent me from attacking her. But that won't stop me."

"It's my turn!" said Dark Carlyas she drew a card. "I now summon Fortune Fairy Light in Attack mode."

Fortune Lady Light: Spellcaster-Type, Light Attribute, Level 1, ATK ?, DEF ?. Effect: This card's ATK and DEF are equal to its Level x 200. During each of your Standby Phases, increase the Level of this card by 1 (max 12). When this card is removed from the field by a card effect, you can Special Summon 1 "Fortune Lady" monster from your Deck.

"I play 2 cards face down and end my turn."

1 x 200 = 200 ATK and DEF

"I'm so scared." said Robo-Lola. "But you should be. It's my turn. I draw."

Then Robo-Lola's monster began to glow.

"Now my bug grows to level 3." said Robo-Lola "And speaking of Level 3, I summon Armed Dragon LV 3 in Attack mode."

Ultimate Insect LV3: Insect-Type, Wind Attribute, Level 3, ATK 1400, DEF 900. Effect: If this card was Special Summoned by the effect of "Ultimate Insect LV1", while it remains on the field all of your opponent's monsters lose 300 ATK. During your Standby Phase, by sending this face-up card to the Graveyard, Special Summon 1 "Ultimate Insect LV5" from your hand or Deck. (You cannot activate this effect the turn this card is Normal Summoned, Special Summoned, or flipped face-up.)

Armed Dragon LV3: Dragon-Type, Wind Attribute, Level 3, ATK 1200, DEF 900. Effect: During your Standby Phase, by sending this face-up card to the Graveyard, Special Summon 1 "Armed Dragon LV5" from your hand or Deck.

"Now I play Rising Air Current since I'm all about the wind." said Robo-Lola. "And I play Level Up to, well, level up my dragon to level 5. And I think I'll end my turn with a Different Dimension Capsule."

She picked a card, removed it from her deck and shuffled it.

"I hope you like surprises." said Robo-Lola "Because in two turns I have a special one just for you."

Rising Air Current: Field Spell Card. Effect: Increase the ATK of all WIND monsters by 500 points and decreases their DEF by 400 points.

Level Up!. Normal Spell Card. Effect: Send 1 face-up "LV" monster on your side of the field to the Graveyard. Special Summon a monster from your hand or Deck that is written in the card text of the sent monster, ignoring any and all Summoning conditions.

Armed Dragon LV5: Dragon-Type, Wind Attribute, Level 5, ATK 2400, DEF 1700. Effect: By sending 1 Monster Card from your hand to the Graveyard, destroy 1 face-up monster on your opponent's side of the field with an ATK equal to or less than the ATK of the sent monster. During the End Phase of a turn that this card destroyed a monster by battle, by sending this card to the Graveyard, Special Summon 1 "Armed Dragon LV7" from your hand or Deck.

Different Dimension Capsule: Normal Spell Card. Effect: After this card is activated, it remains face-up on the field until your 2nd Standby Phase. Select 1 card from your Deck, then shuffle your Deck. Remove it from play and place it face-down. During your 2nd Standby Phase, destroy this card and add the removed card to your hand.

Ultimayte Insect LV3 1900 ATK 500 DEF  
Armed Dragon LV5 2900 ATK 1300 DEF

"Why wouldn't she attack me?" thought Dark Carly. "It dosen't matter."

"It's my turn. I draw." said Dark Carly as she drew a card. "Now my Fortune Lady's power kicks in. During each of my standby phases Fortune Lady Light gains one level and a few attack points too. You're not the only one who likes to raise the level of her monsters."

"At least my monsters still have all their attack points cause my Ulti-bug takes away a value of ATK points depending on what level it's at, and last time I checked, it was 3. That means my Ulti-bug takes away 300 ATK points from each of your monsters."

"There is such a thing as strength in numbers." said Dark Carly "I'll show you what I mean. I activate my face-down: Ultimate Offering. WIth this I'm allowed to summon another monster from my hand, as long as I can pay 500 life points. Speaking of monsters, I activate Cost Down. By discarding a monster in my hand I can reduce the levels of all monsters in my hand by 2 so I summon Fortune Lady Dark."

Ultimate Offering: Continuous Trap Card. Effect: You can pay 500 Life Points to Normal Summon or Set 1 extra monster. You can only activate this effect during your Main Phase or your opponent's Battle Phase.

Fortune Lady Dark: Spellcaster-Type, Dark Attribute, Level 5, ATK ?, DEF ?. Effect: This card's ATK and DEF are equal to its Level x 400. During each of your Standby Phases, increase the Level of this card by 1 (max 12). When a face-up "Fortune Lady" monster you control destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, you can select and Special Summon 1 "Fortune Lady" monster from your Graveyard.

"And now by using Ultimate Offering I can summon an additional monster by paying 500 Life Points, and I have just the one in mind. Come forth Fortune Lady Earth." said Dark Carly as she made it happen.

Fortune Lady Earth: Spellcaster-Type, Earth Attribute, Level 6, ATK ?, DEF ?. Effect: This card's ATK and DEF are equal to its Level x 400. During each of your Standby Phases, increase the Level of this card by 1 (max 12). When the Level of this card increases, inflict 400 damage to your opponent.

6 x 400 - 300 = 2100 ATK for FL Earth  
5 x 400 - 300 = 1700 ATK for FL Dark  
2 x 200 - 300 = 100 ATK for FL Light

'However, since I can't attack your monsters due to your swords being in play I'll just end my turn." said Dark Carly.

Robo-Lola: 4000  
Dark Carly: 3500

"It's my turn now. I draw." said Robo-Lola. "And my Level 5 dragon is ready to fight. Speaking of Level 5, I think it's time my Ulti-Bug leveled up again, only to level 5."

Ultimante Insect LV5: Insect-Type, Wind Attribute, Level 5, ATK 2300, DEF 900. Effect: If this card was Special Summoned by the effect of "Ultimate Insect LV3", while it remains on the field all of your opponent's monsters lose 500 ATK. During your Standby Phase, by sending this face-up card to the Graveyard, Special Summon 1 "Ultimate Insect LV7" from your hand or Deck. (You cannot activate this effect the turn this card is Normal Summoned, Special Summoned, or flipped face-up.)

"I now summon Bladefly in attack mode." said Robo-Lola. "I also play Pot of Greed to draw two cards, and one of them is just what I needed. It's another Level Up so now I can Level up my dragon to level 7."

Bladefly: Insect-Type, Wind Attribute, Level 2, ATK 600, DEF 700. Effect: As long as this card remains face-up on the field, increase the ATK of all WIND monsters by 500 points and decrease the ATK of all EARTH monsters by 400 points.

Armed Dragon LV7: Dragon-Type, Wind Attribute, Level 7, ATK 2800, DEF 1000. Effect: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by the effect of "Armed Dragon LV5". Send 1 Monster Card from your hand to the Graveyard to destroy all face-up monsters on your opponent's side of the field with an ATK equal to or less than the ATK of the sent monster.

"I'll end my turn now." said Robo-Lola.

1500 ATK for FL Earth, 1500 for Dark amd 0 for Light.

"It's my turn now." said Dark Carly as she drew a card. "Now my Fortune Ladies each gain one level. Did I forget to mention my Fortune Lady Earth's special ability, every time she levels up, you lose 400 life points."

Robo-Lola felt almost no pain from that attack.

"I now summon Fortune Lady Water. My turn is over as are the effects of your swords." said Dark Carly.  
Fortune Lady Water: Spellcaster-Type, Water Attribute, Level 4, ATK ?, DEF ?. Effect: This card's ATK and DEF are equal to its Level x 300. During each of your Standby Phases, increase the Level of this card by 1 (max 12). When this card is Special Summoned while you control a face-up "Fortune Lady" monster except "Fortune Lady Water", draw 2 cards.

1900 ATK for FL Earth, 1900 for Dark, 700 for Water and 100 for Light.

Robo-Lola: 3600  
Dark Carly: 3500

"It's my move now. I draw." said Robo-Lola. "I also get the card I removed with my capsule. And now my bug will match the level of my dragon. and speaking of my Dragon, the card I removed from play is it's ultimate level. I tribute my level 7 dragon to summon Armed Dragon level 10."

"I'll find a way to destroy your monsters." said Dark Carly.

"We'll see, In the meantime I invited some people over for this duel." said Robo-Lola.

"Who?" asked Dark Carly.

Robo-Lola snapped her fingers and summoned spirits of what appeared to be humans.

"These were people who became mechanized on La Metall. I was gonna give them to Robo-Minerva, but you'll do." said Robo-Lola. "In the meantime I'll attack your water lady with my Ulti-bug. Speaking of bugs, I'll switch my Bladefly to defense mode and end my turn."

Ultimate Insect LV7: Insect-Type, Wind Attribute, Level 7, ATK 2600, DEF 1200. Effect: If this card was Special Summoned by the effect of "Ultimate Insect LV5", as long as this card remains face-up on your side of the field, decrease the ATK and DEF of all of your opponent's monsters by 700 points.

Armed Dragon LV10: Dragon-Type, Wind Attribute, Level 10, ATK 3000, DEF 2000. Effect: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by Tributing 1 "Armed Dragon LV7" on your side of the field. By sending 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard, destroy all face-up monsters on your opponent's side of the field.

0 ATK and DEF for FL Light, 500 for FL Water, 1700 for FL Dark and 1700 for FL Earth.

Robo-Lola: 3600  
Dark Carly: 500

"It's my turn. I draw." said Dark Carly. "And now the time has come to meet your demise. I sacrifice my Fortune Ladies of Light and Dark in order to summon Earthbound Immortal Aslla Piscu."

A dark stone heart appeared in the air and swallowed up all the spirits and the energy around the heart took on the form of the giant hummingbird Aslla Piscu.

Earthbound Immortal Aslla piscu: Winged-Beast-Type, Dark Attribute, Level 10, ATK 2500, DEF 2500. Effect: There can only be 1 face-up "Earthbound Immortal" monster on the field. If there is no face-up Field Spell Card on the field, destroy this card. Your opponent cannot select this card as an attack target. This card can attack your opponent directly. When this card is removed from the field, except by its own effect, destroy all face-up monsters your opponent controls, and inflict 800 damage to your opponent for each monster destroyed.

Then Dark Carly's Earthbound Immortal took control of Dark Carly herself.

"Now I attack your Bladefly." said the posessed Dark Carly.

Dark Carly's posession was Robo-Lola's window of opportunity.

"Hear me, oh all powerful Aslla Piscu" said Robo-Lola. "This pathetic being plans to betray you like she did before. Remember when she played Earthbound Release to destroy you? The truth is she WANTED to destroy you, but she never thought she would destroy herself. I won't make that mistake if you bond with me. I will beat you. I will make it happen."

Robo-Lola: 3200  
Dark Carly: 500

"It's my turn. I draw" said Robo-Lola. She had an evil smile on her face as she looked at the card she drew. "I activate my other face-down: Skill Drain. All I have to do is pay 1000 life points and all face-up effect monster effects are negated, including your immortal."

Skill Drain: continuous Trap Card. Effect: Pay 1000 Life Points. The effects of all face-up Effect Monsters are negated.

Aslla's aura faded into nothingness.

"Now I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy my field spell, but don't worry, you immortal's not going anywhere, yet." said Robo-Lola. "Oh, and in case you wanted to ask..."

Robo-Lola peeled some skin off her leg to reveal robotic circuitry.

"I am a robot. You seem surprised, but now's not the time to gawk." said Robo-Lola. "I summon Hurricail."

Hurricail: Spellcaster-Type, Wind Attribute, Level 2, ATK 900, DEF 200. A tornado that ravages the wastelands with sharp winds that can cut to the bone.

"And I activate the spell Amulet of Ambition." said Robo-Lola. "Now my whirlwind friend, attack Aslla."

Amulet of Ambition: Equip Spell Card. Effect: Equip only to a Normal Monster. If it battles a monster with a higher Level, the equipped monster gains 500 ATK x the difference in Levels (during that battle only). When this card is sent to the Graveyard, you can return it to the top of your Deck.

"That's suicide, why do that?" asked the posessed Dark Carly.

"Really? Remember my Amulet. It has special powers that are beneficial only to normal monsters." explained Robo-Lola. "If my Hurricail attacks a monster whose level is higher than it's own, like your Aslla, the difference in levels is converted into ATK points times 500. Do the math. My weak Hurricail is about to blow you Earthbound Immortal away."

10 - 2 x 500 = 4000 + 900 = 4900 ATK for Hurricail

Aslla was being torn to shreds by Hurricail's attack and Dark Carly's Dark Siigner clothes were being shredded by the wind as well, leaving her bare and losing the duel.

Robo-Lola: 2200  
Dark Carly: 0

"Well, that's it, Your friends have fallen and have given their powers to my comrades, now it's your turn." said Robo-Lola as she was approaching Dark Carly's bare body.

Robo-Lola's right hand glew with dark energy. She grabbed Dark Carly by the throat and drained away her Dark Signer powers. In the process, Dark Carly's Fortune Lady cards turned back into Fortune Fairy cards and Dark Carly's mark was transfered to Robo-Lola's. The pact between Robo-Lola and Aslla was made, leaving Carly back to normal. Robo-Lola then summoned a whirlwind, sending the unconscious Carly into another wormhole.

"Say hi to my fellow Wind Maverick Bretherine for me!" screamed Robo-Lola.

Then the other Robo-Tunes made their dramatic entrances:

Robo-Taz, appearing from a mountain of boulders, Robo-Daffy: Appearing from a geyser of water, Robo-Minerva: Materializing from Fire and Robo-Marvin: Materializing from Lightning.

"So, how'd it go?" asked Robo-Daffy as he showed off his new Chacu, Uru and Rasca cards.

Robo-Lola turned with the whites in her eyes black, and showed them Aslla Piscu.

"I guess you guys beat your opponent's too." said Robo-Lola as she looked into her comrades eyes.

"They not tough." said Robo-Taz as he showed his new Cusillu card.

"My duel was long and boring." said Robo-Minerva as she showed Ccarayhua.

"Kalin found me shocking." said Robo-Marvin as he showed his Ccapac Apu card.

"So now that we have all seven Earthbound Immortals on our side, let's work on a way to combine them into one." said Robo-Daffy.

And all 5 robo-tunes faded into the darkness, laughing maniacally as they returned to Robotropolis.

The end... For now.


End file.
